


alt.friends.angel-grove

by Revieloutionne



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revieloutionne/pseuds/Revieloutionne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rocky knows that Adam and Aisha still like him well enough, but growing up in Stone Canyon meant constantly hearing about how Angel Grove had better <i>everything</i>. (Until the monster attacks started, anyway.) It only makes sense they'd find better <i>friends</i> there too, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	alt.friends.angel-grove

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilyleia78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyleia78/gifts).



> This isn't my first time writing MMPR fic, but it is the first time my idea required me to be so actively _90s_ about it. Enjoy the time warp, I guess.

He's started marking on his calendar how many days it's been since just the three of them hung out. The current record is ten days, but it's going to be a tie tomorrow so that might change soon.

And it's not like he's upset by it, really. He's not surprised that Adam and Aisha were happy to have other people to hang out with for a change. He just wished he'd seen it coming is all.

He should have. Neither he nor Adam ever cared much for the mall, so Kim has got to be like a _godsend_ for Aisha, and he spars with Tommy, too, so he knows how great it is to have a partner on the mat you _haven't_ been sparring with since third grade. It does sting a little that Adam goes to Billy for help with math homework, but it's probably a lot easier to go over things without a bunch of younger siblings running around demanding attention.

He'd been doing the same thing, too, to be honest. He was the only ranger in the same advanced math class as Billy, now that Trini was gone, and he went over to Kim's place on Fridays to catch episodes of The X-Files, because his parents thought it would traumatize his little sisters if they ever snuck into the den after their bedtime.

It was actually the X-Files that wound up fixing things, though not without some embarrassment first.

When his mom's law firm had started using E-mail, it wasn't long before there was a new computer in the study with a modem hooked up to its own phone line and everything, because apparently that was the whole point of the firm getting everyone E-mail addresses.

It wasn't long after his parents decided he was allowed half an hour of internet a day (“We may be lawyers,” his dad said, “but there is no need to run up the phone bill.”) that Rocky discovered the wonders of listservs. Kim had never been quite as into theorizing about what conspiracies may or may not have been happening, but on that listserv, it seemed like _everyone_ cared. Some of them even wrote _stories_ about their theories.

He passed on some of the romantic stories to Kim, since she was always wondering if maybe this was the week when Mulder and Scully would finally realize how totally in love with each other they were.

 _Some_ of them. He really wasn't sure how some people came up with some of the stories they wrote. (He _really_ wasn't sure how some people thought some of the things they came up with were _sexy_. He'd had nightmares, a couple times.)

But today Usenet had been super busy and he hadn't had time to cull all the posts he didn't care for before printing the rest out to read in study hall, so he just printed everything that was left, and figured he'd have time to toss the boring stuff at some point.

He didn't realize he was wrong until Skull barreled through him and Adam on his way... somewhere, and his binders spilled everywhere. Adam was helping him pick everything up, when he stopped for a moment, looking at the sheet in his hand.

“Rocky, what is this?” Adam asked. “It's not homework, we're in all the same classes but math. I mean, 'Mulder slash Krychek lemon implied muhpreeg?' What does that even mean?”

“It means,” Rocky said, blushing furiously as he snatched the paper away, “that I'm not reading that one, and _neither are you_.”

“But what _is_ it? That's not English or Spanish and with having to...” Adam glanced around, “you-know-what, there hasn't been time for you to learn another language.”

“It's not another language, it's just nerd jargon. And when we're not you-know-whatting, I've had _plenty_ of time to learn it while you and Aisha have fun with your new friends!”

“Is that-?” Adam huffed. “You really think-? You stay right there and let me get Aisha.” He left Rocky to finish picking up his printouts (trying not to think of how horribly our of order they were now) and things probably would have been sorted between the three of them within minutes, but of course that's when Zedd created Misery Modem.

On the upside, Adam and Aisha were able to break the spell by explaining that they had just assumed their friendship was the same as it was in Stone Canyon and all the time he spent at home reading unintentionally left them around him too little to notice anything was off so their assumption – which they stressed was absolutely the real problem and was stupid and they never should have made – didn't run into any direct challenges and they felt awful and just kept hugging him even as the spell made him keep trying to push them away.

Now they've promised him they'll definitely hang out, just the three of them, at least once every weekend, and as much as they can otherwise, but it's not quite as important to him now as it was when he felt left out.

That didn't stop him from using their first weekend together to traumatize them with some of the worst stories he could find in the newsgroup. (He was going to save mpreg as a special punishment for some other time, though. A simple misunderstanding didn't deserve that kind of retribution.)

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't even officially match on the prompt this came from, but I read it and Rocky's canon insecurity begged to be expanded on, so here we are.
> 
> Also, I hope nobody thinks I'm being all "I'm judging you" over liking mpreg, it's just that it's a trope/kink/thing that you are either veeeeery into or veeeeery _not_ and I don't think Rocky assuming his friends would be as put off by it as he is is unexpected, especially at his age?


End file.
